dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
So Ji Sub
Perfil *'Nombre:' 소지섭 / So Ji Sub *'Apodo:' Sonick. *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Cantante y Empresario *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 182 cm *'Peso:' 72 Kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Zodiaco Chino: '''Serpiente *'Familia:' Madre y Hermana Mayor *'Agencia: http://sojisub.com/ Biografía '''So Ji Sub es un actor y modelo nacido en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 4 de Noviembre de 1977. Es reconocido por sus grandes actuaciones en un sinnúmero de dramas y películas de las cuales What Happened in Bali y Sorry I Love You ganó gran popularidad. Cursó estudios en la Universidad de Chungwoon (Mejor actuación). Sus aficiones son todos los deportes, pero tiene una gran habilidad en la natación, donde logró obtener una medalla en el "National Atletic Meet". Su familia son su madre y una hermana mayor. Completó su servicio militar de dos (2) años el 27 de abril de 2007. Dramas *Oh My Venus (KBS2, 2015-2016) *Warm and Cozy (MBC, 2015) Cameo Ep.1 *One Sunny Day (Line TV, 2014-2015) * The Master's Sun (SBS,2013) *Ghost (SBS, 2012) *Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) *I Am Ghost (BeeTV, 2009) *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) *Sorry, I Love You (KBS2, 2004) *Thousand Years of Love (SBS, 2003) *Glass Slippers (SBS, 2002) *We Are Dating Now (SBS, 2002) *Law Firm (SBS, 2001) *Delicious Proposal (MBC, 2001) *Cheers for the Women (SBS, 2000) *Joa Joa (SBS Sunday morning drama, 2000) *Love Story (SBS, 1999, historia 6) *Three Men Three Women (MBC sitcom, 1998) *Oh Happy Day (KBS sitcom, 1997) *Three Guys and Three Girls (MBC, 1996) Temas para Dramas * Foolish Love (Drama Ver) para Cain and Abel (2009) * The Sound Of Memory ''para Road No. 1 (2010) Películas *Sado (2014) Cameo * A Company Man (2012) *Always (2011) *Sophie's Revenge (2009) *Rough Cut (2008) *Movie is Movie (2008) *Gegege no Kitaro - Sennen Noroi Uta (2008) *U-Turn (Minidrama CF) (2008) *A Destiny (2007) *Can't Live Without Robbery (2002) *My First (Especial) Programas de TV *(MBC) Infinite Challenge (2011-2014) * (SBS) One Night TV (2013) *Happy Together (2009) *Long Way (New year's day special) (SBS, 2001) *Beautiful Sunday - Crossing Korean Straits (SBS, 2000) *Have you said 'I love you'? (Best theater) (MBC, 2000) *Because of you (MBC, 2000) *Good good (SBS, 2000) *Miss Hiphop Mister Rock (SBS TV movie love story ep 6) (SBS, 2000) *Wanglung's land (SBS, 2000) *Music camp (MC) (MBC, 1999-2000) *Decision, famous music (MC) (KMTV, 1999) *Hate or like (SBS, 1999) *What you keep is unforgettable (Best theater) (MBC, 1998) *Today is Saturday (MC) (KBS, 1998) *Model (SBS, 1997) *Sunday march (KBS, 1995) *STORM model (1995) Anuncios *Vivien (2011) *A Twosome Place (2011) *Powerade (2011) *KT TAKE 2 (2010) *Doori Cosmetics Daeng Gi Meo Ri (2010) *Dimchae (2010) *OCN (2010) *CJ CheilJeDang (2010) *Bang Bang (2009) *Coffee Cantata (2008) *Alpha Sony (2007) *OK Cash-Back *BYC Scorpio *U-TURN Videos Musicales *Seo In Guk - Take (2010) junto a Jung So Min *Soya n Sun - Smiling Goodbye (2010) *G-Sonic - Lonely Life (2008) *Wheesung - Love Seat (2008) *Go Yu Jin - Only You (2008) *Jo Sung Mo- Tears Are Forming (2005) *Jo Sung Mo - Mr. Flower (2004) *Jang Hye Jin- Beautiful Days (2001) *Lee Hyun Woo - The End (2001) *Ryu Chan - For You (1999) *Turbo - Good-Bye Yesterday (1997) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Premios *'2015 KBS Drama Awards: Top Excelencia, Actor (Oh My Venus) *'''2015 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja con Shin Min Ah (Oh My Venus) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actor en una Mini-Serie (Master's Sun) * '''2013 SBS Drama Awards: ' Premio a las 10 Mejores Estrellas (Master's Sun) * 2012 SBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Excelencia Top de Teatro Especial, Actor (Ghost) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards': Top Stars Award 10 (Ghost) *'2009 SBS Drama Awards': Premio Top Ten Estrellas (Cain and Abel) *'2009 SBS Drama Awards': Mejor Premio a la Excelencia - Actor (Cain and Abel) *'2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards': Premio al Mejor Actor Revelación ("Rough Cut") *'2008 29th Blue Dragon Film Awards': Premio al Mejor Actor Revelaciónd ("Rough Cut") *'2005 41st Baeksang Arts Awards': Premio al Mejor Actor de televisión (Sorry I Love You) *'2004 KBS Drama Awards: '''Excelencia - Actor (Sorry I Love You) *'2004 KBS Drama Awards': Best Couple Award con Im Soo Jung (Sorry I Love You) *'2004 KBS Drama Awards': Premio Popularidad (Sorry I Love You) *'2004 KBS Drama Awards': Premio Netizen (Sorry I Love You ) *'2004 40th Baeksang Arts Awards': PArtista Popular más apreciado (What Happened in Bali) *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a mejor actor - Actor (Thousand Years of Love) *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio 10 Estrellas populares (Thousand Years of Love) *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Nuevo Actor Cheers for the Women Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Todo tipo de deportes, música, ver películas, navegar por internet. *'Especialidades:' Natación. *Comenzó como modelo. *Completó su servicio militar de dos años el 27 de Abril de 2007. *Participó en un anunció de tres partes llamado U-TURN para una marca de automóviles. *Fue escogido como Romeo para Dressed to Kill, una marca de jeans. *Cuando tiene participaciones de cantante de Hip Hop su nombre es "G". *Tiene un fuerte parecido con el actor Yoo Seung Ho, ''muchos les dicen que parecen padre e hijo. *Es el primer artista coreano que su nombre esta en una carretera. *Él cargo las cenizas de Park Yong Ha en el camino a su entierro. *Es el segundo hombre más sexy de Corea después de Won Bin. *Yuri de SNSD dijo que le gustaria que esten juntos en We Got Married. *Es el tipo ideal de Zinger de Secret. *So Ji Sub dice que a veces se sentía incomodo al ser el centro de atención. Él no disfrutaba de las entrevistas de las sesiones de fotos, o estar rodeado de grandes grupos de personas, pero ahora,él dice que se a vuelto más abierto en los últimos años. *Hace unos años publico el libro '''"So Ji Sub´s Road", '''una recopilación de fotografías y ensayos que surgieron durante los últimos 13 años desde que debutó como artista. Este libro se convirtió en en un Best seller. *Lo primero que ve en una mujer son las piernas. *No le agradan las personas que critican mucho y hablan demasiado. Esto debido a que su personalidad es tranquila. *Sus palabras preferidas son : Amor, familia, amigos y amistad. *Su primer beso fue cuando estaba en primer año de secundaria en casa de su novia. *Con respecto a los personajes que ha interpretado, en una entrevista dijo que le gustan, que "no le interesa ser un chico bueno". *Hubo rumores de que se casaria con Han Ji Min, su coprotagonista en le drama Cain and Abel, pero el tuvo que salir a declarar que el rumor era falso y que este le estaba afectando anímicamente a ella. Él aclaró que si era verdad que siempre pedia el numero de sus coprotagonistas, pero que no las llamaba; a excepcion de Han Ji Min. *Le gusta la fotografía. *Obsequio calzado a todo el elenco y equipo de The Master's Sun. *En una entrevista reveló que considera a Hello Venus como su grupo femenino favorito. *Sus aficiones son los deportes, pero tiene gran habilidad en la natación, donde logró obtener un medalla en "National Atletic Meet". Enlaces *Fan Cafe Oficial (Daum) *HanCinema *Perfil (Nate) *Blog en Español Galería 00072.jpg 22148719so3.jpg ca1j.jpg 20110104_sojisub.jpg 40db161a9e8ec0_full.jpg So Ji Sub1.jpg So Ji Sub2.jpg So Ji Sub3.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px|So Ji Sub - Pick Up Line thumb|right|300px|So Ji Sub 그렇고 그런 얘기 (Feat. 허각, Mellow)thumb|left|300px|So Ji Sub 지우개 (Feat. Mellow) thumb|right|300px|So Ji Sub Picnic Feat Eun Ha Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1977